


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #25

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foreveran27 asked you: For the Crema prompt fill can you write the wedding scene? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #25

_Act Three: The Tuxes_

“Kurt,” Blaine leans a hip against the edge of Kurt’s sewing table, careful not to jostle it or disturb the organized arrangement of fabric and patterns.  Kurt’s hunched over a stretch of dark, expensive fabric, as he has been since Blaine woke up to an empty bed and a confused dog.  Kurt’s hair is mussed and Blaine’s pretty sure his fiancé hasn’t eaten all day.

“I know the tuxes are important, but don’t you think that maybe you should, you know, ask for some help here?  We can’t do everything ourselves.”  They are though, almost.  The flowers.  The invitations.  Every piece of the puzzle of their wedding that they complete, as a couple, makes Blaine’s heart swell and the broken pieces inside him knit together.  “Not while maintaining our sanity at the same time.”

“You are not getting married in some  _rag_ , Blaine Anderson.”  Kurt practically spits the word and he tugs a little too sharply at the threaded needle between his long, capable fingers.  “Not some off-the-rack-looking potato sack hobbled together by some dropout idiot who thinks they know anything at all about seams.  This is the only wedding you’re going to get, mister, and you are going down that aisle in the best goddamn tux I have ever made.”

“The only wedding huh?”  Blaine asks, voice a little shaky, and he tries to keep it teasing, but he can’t.  Not quite.  The surety of it, the very finality of it, makes Blaine want to jump up onto Kurt’s sewing table and tap dance. 

He’s composed songs dedicated to the long, sweeping curve of Kurt’s back and written lines expounding on the fullness, the expansiveness of Kurt’s soul.  Blaine has put his very heart down onto sheet music and let his life’s blood seep out into the pages.  But there are still times, like that moment, when Kurt maps out their shared lives together so casually, so obviously, that Blaine has to take a step back and look, really look, at what his life has become.

It feels like yesterday and a lifetime ago when he was just a student, just a barista with a lingering dream and a fading hope and little more.  And now – now he has someone for the rest of his life.

He has Kurt.  Kurt who is  _everything_  and more.

“Well,” Kurt says, and he glances up at Blaine through fluttering lashes.  The sun is slanting through the tall windows and it bathes Kurt in a pool of golden light.  His skin glows and his eyes shine brightly.  “Vow renewals don’t count.”  There is love and adoration sliding absolute across his tongue and out into the world.

And that is the rest of Blaine’s life in four words.  There is no other for him; there never was.  But to have it set out like that – simple, real, unadorned – it takes Blaine’s breath away and stops his heart. 

“Of course not.”  Blaine smiles and Kurt grins back at him, bright and so uncomplicated. 

Blaine leans down and captures Kurt’s waiting lips in a soft, easy kiss.  He tastes like the future, like the next 60 years, like the  _world_.

“I’m going to get you something to eat, ok?”  Blaine says when he finally pulls away and he brushes his thumb across Kurt’s cheekbone.  “And you better eat it.” 

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
